King Arthur Babylon-Class Cruiser MK.II
The King Arthur MK.II is a Super Cruiser currently in service with the CMF Navy. It is the second iteration of the CMF "King Arthur" Babylon-Class Cruiser, and was rebuilt to protect Cineris and her allies from similar enemy threats. The King Arthur MK.II Is unique in that it is one of the few ships in the CMF Navy equipped with Dimensional Weaponry. Designed to participate in combat with the goal of absolute subjugation of key enemy forces, the King Arthur usually engages its opponents by using spacetime itself as a weapon. Construction / Development After the almost complete destruction of the original King Arthur, the CMF saw that while the ship had fallen, it had proved its worth when defending Cineris from the rogue Archangel Super-Cruiser. After the battle had ended and Cineris Space was resecured, the hull of the King Arthur was taken to an undisclosed CMF Shipyard, and began the process of being rebuilt and heavily modernized in 2575. Due to its design and conceptual role of using the best of CMF technology within one ship to act as fleet-battle gamechanger, the King Arthur was outfitted multiple experimental technologies, including two the Cineris Navy's PTS drives to test the viability of spacetime manipulation beyond FTL travel. In addition to this, the UCR contributed a prototype version of the Quantum Cannon that would later be developed into the variant used in the Super Island MK.III class vessels of the UCR Navy. Due to the sheer magnitude of the modernization, it was determined that the King Arthur was less of a modernized version of the Babylon-Class cruiser, and an entirely new ship design altogether, and therefore was named the King Babylon-Class Cruiser Mk.II, or King Arthur MK.II. The King Arthur finished construction in 2578, and moved on to rejoin the Cineris Home Fleet until it would be called upon to test its experimental weapons systems once more. History The King Arthur MK.II currently serves above Cineris as the Flagship of the Home Fleet post-2578. It is one of the 100 ships of the originally 300-strong fleet to survive The Denizen's onslaught, where it proved the defensive properties of PTS Spacetime manipulation. At some point in 2579, King Arthur joined NUNS Patrols in former Vagan Space within Andromeda. During the patrols it was called to defend the construction satellite where the NUNS Chayyliel was recovered and built from a sudden Vagan Remnant-Fleet assault. While suffering damage and heavy losses of its escort battlegroup, the KA fought hard alongside the NUNS Fleet forces present, and tested its new experimental weaponry against the merciless foe. In early 2582 following repairs, the King Arthur officially adopted its role as the Flagship of the CMF Navy's 1st Fleet under Admiral Jones following Terror Attacks on Prima Luce, Cineris's Capital. It later joined Exon Red Fleet forces in an operation against the ELA Stronghold of Kolechia to recover PTS Data stolen during the attacks, where it was once again heavily damaged while drawing fire for its allies. This battle marked the second usage of the prototype Macross Cannon, used to weaken an enemy capital ship which would later be destroyed by the Red Fleet and allow for the escape of the remainign allied forces. Later in May of 2582, the King Arthur led the CMF Second Fleet in a large scale assault on the AD supply planet of Volkland. After destroying more than 50 Volk-class vessels, the KA eventually met its match once more when fighting the AD's Soyuz class battlecruiser, the Bismark. After a long engagement, the two ships traded blows, with the KA being cleaved in two with an Energy Projector while crippling the Bismark with a direct blow from a half-charged Macross Cannon blast. After the battle, its main hull and the larger of the severed parts were salvaged to re-use any functional parts in a future project. Notable Armaments & Systems The following is a list of the unique systems and weaponry equipped on the King Arthur. *Prototype Heavy Quantum-Type Main Gun / Specialized MAC Hybrid: The main cannon of the King Arthur, nicknamed the "MACross Cannon", is actually a combination of two independent weapon systems that are simply located in the same area. **Specialized MAC: In Ship mode, the MAC cannon fires from the front center of the ship. In Vanquish mode, however, the MAC shares its placement with the Prototype Macross Cannon in the right arm / manipulator. The MAC operates similarly to the specialized MAC found on the Covenant War era UNSC Pillar of Autumn, albeit with slightly larger rounds, able to fire up to 3 successive rounds with one charge. **Heavy Quantum-Type Main Gun: Donated from the UCR to test its capabilities on a ship with similar design to the Island class battleships, the prototype Macross Cannon in an incredibly powerful energy weapon. Drawing power from Fold Space using the King Arthur's experimental Fold Drive, also a gift from the UCR, the gun fires a condensed blast of Exotic Particles which behaves similarly to a large energy Convergence Cannon, albeit with much more power and travel speed. At full power, the beam is able to drain most shielding systems with enough leftover power to cause major damage to surface armaments and infrastructure, even against larger ships such as Infinity-Class Supercarriers and CAS-Class Assault Carriers. *Prototype Fold Reactor: Gifted to the CMF from the UCR alongside the Heavy Quantum-Type main gun prototype, the King Arthur's Fold Reactor is able to draw energy from Fold Space in order to provide incredible boosts of power to certain systems aboard the ship. While primarily designed to provide fuel for the Quantum-Type cannon, another important role of the Fold Reactor is to provide energy to sustain the King Arthur's Pin-Point Barrier shielding system. When powered by the Fold Reactor, the Pin-Point Barrier's performance far surpass that of any conventionally powered Pin-Point Barrier or shielding system. With the Fold Reactor dedicating 100% of its power to the Pin-Point Barrier system, the resulting defensive power is said to be practically indestructible for a short time, even able to withstand an direct hit from a Super-MAC or, albeit very briefly, an Energy Projector. Any energy not being focused towards these two systems can also be used as traditional power for other systems similar to an ordniary reactor. *Dual-PTS Manipulator Drives: KA PTS.jpg|King Arthur MK.II Traveling through PTS Space KA MKII Transformation.gif|PTS-Assisted Transformation KA MMV Cannon.png|King Arthur's Maelstrom / Mega-Vortex Cannon Array Drill Grip.png|PTS-Manipulated Drill Grip forcing its way through shielding KA Shade Blade.png|UsingForerunnerHardlightAsBluntMeleeWeapon.wtf KA MKII GDB.png|The KA MK.II Utilizing its DPTS Drives to perform the Giga Drill Break Category:Ship Category:Super Cruiser Category:CMF Category:Church's Work Category:OP